


Все, что происходит в Техасе...

by EliLynch



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Помните еще поездку Никки и Тимми по кинотеатрам Техаса? А вот автор помнит.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Nic Sheff
Kudos: 1





	Все, что происходит в Техасе...

Трудновато было понять, почему Тимми решил составить мне компанию в турне по Техасу. Сами посудите: на одной чаше весов горячая подружка по имени Лили (дочка Джонни Деппа, между прочим, не абы кто), в донельзя сексуальном наряде, на костюмированной роскошной вечеринке по случаю Хеллоуина, а на другой — наркоман в завязке, рассказывающий одну и ту же историю снова и снова, снова и снова.   
Совсем как заезженная пластинка.   
Причем рассказывает он ее не в каких-то роскошных апартаментах, а в обычных залах местных кинотеатров, где сложно найти удобный стул.   
Если спросите меня, то я честно скажу, что кинул бы наркомана с его проблемами и скучными рассказами да рванул обратно в цивилизацию. Мне этого побитого жизнью Ника Шеффа хотелось бросить столько раз, что давно со счету сбился. Каких только способов самоубийства я для него ни выдумывал, но так и не довел дело до конца. Иногда все еще жалею, что не довел. Но чаще — нет.   
И уж точно не жалею сейчас, глядя на то, как Тимоти Шаламэ расхаживает по нашему номеру-люкс, собирая плюшевые сувениры от поклонников, разбросанные им же, и укладывая в чемодан килограммы новых носков. Несмотря на то, что со дня нашего знакомства прошло уже порядочное количество времени, мое сердце все еще замирает при каждом взгляде на него, а по телу тут же разбегаются электрические разряды.   
Сегодня мы с ним будем спать в одной постели. Я и он, он и я.   
Точнее, спать мы как раз не собираемся.   
Надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы верить, будто Тимоти Шаламэ решил остаться с тобой наедине в одном номере с единственной кроватью лишь для того, чтобы отвернуться к стенке и, пожелав доброй ночи, уснуть крепким сном. 

Наверное, он считает, что должен вернуть долг? Впрочем, для меня это никаким долгом не было. Многие люди готовы бешеные деньги платить за возможность коснуться его, задеть кончиками пальцев и проводить влюбленным взглядом, а я был допущен к телу современному кино-идола. И не рассчитывал на продолжение наших странных недоотношений. 

После случившегося в лондонском туалете мы с ним продолжали общаться и по дружному негласному соглашению молчали о произошедшем.   
Как ни странно, это не добавило напряженности. Добавлять ее было некуда, шкала напряга давно пробила потолок. 

Он снился мне каждую ночь, эротические сновидения о нем стали столь же навязчивыми, как старые сны о Зельде. Он снился мне обнаженным, от его кожи словно исходило слабое свечение. Белоснежная кожа на контрасте с красными (общеизвестный знак опасности) простынями. Я хорошо знал вкус его губ и успел изучить изгибы тела, так что сны выходили на редкость правдоподобными. Он был подо мной, тихо стонал, сжимая тонкими пальцами мои плечи, машинально облизывая губы. Иногда он забывался и шептал другое короткое имя вместо моего, и тогда я-из-сна останавливался на мгновение, пришибленный вспышкой бессмысленной ревности и вполне осмысленной боли, но продолжал вбиваться в него еще быстрее, стоило ему приоткрыть глаза и взглянуть на меня с недовольным недоумением.   
Он был миражом, несбыточной мечтой. 

Которая грозила вот-вот сбыться, из-за чего мое сердце отбивало сто ударов в минуту, намереваясь вырваться из груди и неуклюже плюхнуться ему под ноги. 

Повертев в руках смешного игрушечного бобра в кепке, Тимми поставил его на прикроватную тумбочку и взглянул на меня с таким видом, будто не знал, выгнать меня прочь или предложить обняться. Он весь день был сам не свой, за исключением времени, проведенного перед публикой.  
Тимоти Шаламэ в принципе трудно было назвать уравновешенным парнем, но сегодня создавалось ощущение, что внутренние демоны догрызают особенно важные части его души.   
Нервно облизав губы, Тимми быстрым шагом пересек комнату и остановился рядом со мной.   
— Ты что, с Арми поссорился? — брякнул я как последний идиот, не сумев выдержать длительный зрительный контакт с его изумрудными глазами.   
Он резко сглотнул, отвел взгляд.   
— При чем здесь Арми? Почему ты его сейчас вспомнил?   
— Не знаю, — развел я руками, — я до сих пор плохо понимаю природу ваших отношений. И что у вас там творится с Лили. Это все не мое дело, конечно, но ведь ты поехал в Техас, а человеку должно быть крайне погано, чтобы он по доброй воле согласился ехать в Техас, да еще и со мной.   
— Но ты замечательный человек, — возразил Тимми, уцепившись за последнее предложение. — Я поехал с тобой, потому что с тобой чувствую себя лучше. Извини. Эгоистичная причина.   
— Ничего, я совсем не против. Вот только...   
— Что?   
— На вопросы ты так и не ответил.   
Тимми тяжело вздохнул.   
— Я бы ответил, правда, если бы только знал сам. Что у меня с Арми. Что у меня с Лили.   
— Что у нас с тобой.   
— Точно. Что у нас с тобой.   
Он закрыл глаза и упал назад, позволив кровати принять его в свои объятия.   
Вместо того, чтобы последовать его примеру и рухнуть рядом, я обошел кровать и осторожно прилег на нее с другой стороны, так, чтобы наши щеки почти соприкасались.   
За близость с ним я и наказывал себя близостью к нему.   
Он по-прежнему лежал с закрытыми глазами. Спящая красавица в ожидании поцелуя. В младших классах я сыграл роль принца в одной школьной постановке Спящей красавицы и с тех пор катился по наклонной. 

Находись мы сейчас на свежем воздухе, на милом пикнике за городом (клетчатый плед, корзинка с бутербродами, Тимоти в коротких светлых шортах), я бы поднял руку и указал на какое-нибудь особенно забавное облако, но над нами был лишь сероватый гостиничный потолок с пятнами сомнительного происхождения. Пятна были скучны и ничего не напоминали, точно так же, как скучен был и я, ничего из себя не представляющий тип, загнавший себя в ловушку и мужественно оттуда спасшийся. Сомнительное достижение для взрослого мужчины, коим я являлся, несмотря на уложенное плотными слоями отрицание.   
Тимоти повернулся ко мне сам, прервав самобичевательный внутренний монолог на полуслове.   
— Давай не будем сегодня ни о чем говорить, — попросил (а вернее, взмолился) он, прижавшись губами к моему уху. — Эта ночь никогда не закончится, и нам не придется ехать дальше, и нам не придется принимать трудных решений. Мы не станем старше и не состаримся, мы не будем нервничать и страшиться будущего. Я приехал сюда с тобой, потому что только ты один ничего от меня не требуешь. Не принуждаешь, не манипулируешь, не ставишь ультиматумов. Не критикуешь и не ждешь наград. Давай представим, что мы - не мы, а другие люди, свободные от любых обязательств. Два человека, встретившихся в безвременье.   
Это было предложение от которого невозможно отказаться.   
— Ага, — очень умно ответил я.   
Повернув голову, я вслепую ткнулся губами в его щеку. Кожа на щеке была нежной и гладкой, он явно тщательно брился перед выступлением. Пахло от него чем-то терпким и цветочным, одних из ароматов, которые обволакивают тебя целиком и поглощают твой собственный запах. Из тех, в которые хочется завернуться, как в теплое одеяло холодным зимним утром.   
Негромко вздохнув, Тимми поцеловал меня сам.   
В этом поцелуе, в отличие от наших первых, не было ни грамма любопытства или кокетства. Не было и прежней его нервной настойчивости, похожей на требование "доставь мне порцию удовольствия и отойди". В этот раз он целовался нежно, обводя контур моих губ языком и слегка прикусывая нижнюю губу. Мы катались по кровати, словно парочка беспечных юнцов-влюбленных, и хотя за юнца Тимми сойти еще мог, беспечности в нем было меньше, чем в кратких вставках с семейным счастьем из экранизации "Красивого мальчика". 

В какой-то момент он оказался сверху и, медленно проведя рукой по моему животу, доступ к которому так удачно открыла задравшаяся рубашка, коснулся пальцами ширинки на брюках.   
— Можно? — спросил он, наверняка заранее зная, каким будет ответ.   
— Да, — выдохнул я, с досадой отметив, что голос предательски дрогнул. 

Несмотря на нашу разницу в возрасте и жизненном опыте (с моей стороны - по большей части поганом), именно он контролировал ситуацию и решал, что произойдет или не произойдет дальше. Иного расклада я и не желал. В то время как он сбегал от славы и запутанных отношений с Хаммером, я с радостью избавился на время от груза ответственности, вновь позволив другому человеку управлять моей судьбой.   
Разница заключалась в том, что в этот раз я полагался на человека, которому доверял.   
И знаете что? Кое-какую инициативу я все же проявил. Например, стянул с него нижнее белье после того, как сам избавился от брюк. Раздевались мы молча и без особой спешки, увлеченно разглядывая друг друга. Помню, как мельком удивился, заметив, что он бреет ноги. Без брюк его ноги казались совсем худыми, как две соломинки, прицепленные к бедрам с острыми выпирающими косточками.   
После того, как я избавил его от последней детали одежды, именно ногами он меня и обхватил, а потом — стоило прижаться ближе, кожа к коже — и руками тоже. Я почувствовал, как его короткие ногти прочертили пару дорожек на моей спине. Его возбужденный член прижался к моему, и когда я обхватил рукой их оба, из уст Тимми вылетел первый за вечер негромкий стон.   
Лучшие звуки на свете, у них был шанс сместить с пьедестала мое фанатство по Нирване. 

Не желая, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро и позорно, я скорее поглаживал, чем надрачивал наши члены, а Тимми, оставив в покое мою спину, водил пальчиками по выступающим венам на моей руке. И, странное дело, вот уж действительно чудеса доверия - мне вовсе не хотелось отдернуть руку, как я сделал бы немедля, окажись на его месте любой другой человек. Стыдясь грехов прошлого, я обычно прятал руки, отдавая предпочтение одежде с длинными рукавами, но Тимми, в конце концов, знал всю мою подноготную, был _мной_. Скрываться от него — все равно, что избегать отражения в зеркале.   
— У этих вен долгая, интересная история, — прошептал Тимми, потянувшись к моему уху, и мне пришлось опустить руку, перестав касаться членов вовсе, чтобы не кончить в тот же миг. От его прикосновений по венам (с историей, ха) растекалось наслаждение, такое острое, словно мешалось с остатками мета, навсегда засевшими где-то в кровеносной системе. 

— У тебя красивая улыбка, — сказал Тимми чуть позже, за пару минут до того, как предложил мне перевернуться на живот.   
— Спасибо. Это от антидепрессантов, — вновь блеснул интеллектом я, имея в виду, что именно благодаря таблеткам моя улыбка выглядит так, будто я каждое утро начинаю с бокала шампанского, а заканчиваю день водкой. 

Он был нежен. Несмотря на то, что к этому моменту мои мысли несколько путались от переизбытка эмоций и тех самих таблеток, это я запомнил отчетливо. Будь все мои клиенты похожи на него, возможно, я бы никогда и не бросил заниматься проституцией. Ужасная шутка. Стоит рассказать ее Тимми как-нибудь в другой раз, если представится случай.   
Долго, сладко-мучительно-сладко долго он растягивал меня, предварительно смазав пальцы каким-то кремом для рук (надеюсь, крем ему не поклонницы дарили), и попутно поглаживал по спине, помогая расслабиться. В его действиях чувствовалась доля неуверенности, но мне было все равно. Само собой, я не собирался уточнять у него как часто он оказывался сверху. Уж точно не с Арми Хаммером. Наверняка не с ним. 

Когда он наконец вошел — медленно, плавно, остановившись на полпути, чтобы уточнить, все ли со мной нормально, словно я был какой-то нежной девственницей, готовой упасть в обморок, свалившись при этом с кровати — я смог только тихо пикнуть "да" и вцепиться в кровать. После несколько лет семейного гетеросексуального секса я отвык от подобных ощущений. От жара и ощущения заполненности, от чувства, что ты полностью беззащитен, открыт и уязвим перед другим человеком, который может сделать с тобой все, что угодно. От Тимми не нужно было ждать подвоха, я знал, что он не причинит мне боли, а посему наслаждался собственной уязвимостью, а не страдал от него.

— Какой ты узкий, — прошептал Тимми, чуть ускорившись, и в его исполнении эта банальная пошлая фразочка ударила меня по мозгам не хуже мощной дозы мета. Не зря, ох не зря я давно нарек его новым наркотиком, захватившим мир. И вот теперь он находился во мне. Полноценная доза Шаламэ. Как бы не умереть от передозировки в отельном номере, поставив Тимми в неловкое положение.   
Его движения также были несколько хаотичными и неуверенными, но я с готовностью двигался ему навстречу, вздохами и стонами красноречиво намекая. Особенно мне нравились моменты, когда он медленно подавался назад, едва не покидая пределы моего тела, а затем вновь резко двигался вперед, заново преодолевая неосознанное сопротивление.   
После того, как он проделал это в третий или четвертый раз, я обернулся через плечо, желая поймать его взгляд, но глаза его были полуприкрыты. Он закусил нижнюю губу и тяжело дышал, откровенно наслаждаясь происходящим. Наслаждаясь мной. 

Кончил я именно в этот миг, так и не притронувшись к собственному члену. Хватило осознания того, что я (во всяком случае, определенные части моего тела) способен доставить удовольствие такому человеку, как он. Личные достижения: книги, работа сценариста, освобождение от зависимости — все, все меркло в сравнении с этим. 

Какие-то пара секунд — и Тимми проследовал к пику наслаждения за мной, шумно, болезненно выдохнув перед самым оргазмом и вцепившись в мои короткие волосы. Он едва не рухнул на меня, когда все закончилось. Положил руки мне на плечи, пытаясь отдышаться, а я тем временем сдвинул ноги и напряг мышцы, желая, чтобы он задержался во мне подольше.   
Реальный мир был уже рядом, собирался постучать в двери и напомнить о поджидающем за порогом огромном мире, состоящем из проблем, сложностей и недопониманий, а я все цеплялся за сладость текущего момента, как цепляются за обрывки хорошего сна сразу после пробуждения.   
Кажется, желания Тимми совпадали с моими, поскольку он и сам не спешил сдвинуться с места. Наклонившись, он потерся щекой о мое плечо и коснулся губами кожи на затылке.   
— Спасибо, — мягко произнес он.   
Я боялся различить в его голосе грусть или разочарование, но не расслышал ничего кроме сытой усталости. 

Мы не уснули в обнимку — это было бы уже чересчур. Обнаженный Тимми откатился на левую половину кровати и залез под одеяло. Я поступил так же, оставшись на правой половине. Наша одежда валялась на полу вокруг кровати хаотичными кучами, его трусы покоились на моей рубашке, а мой ремень оплел его джинсы подобно змее. "Мое. Не отпущу". Но отпустить придется.   
Бобер на прикроватном столике валялся кверху задницей ("совсем как я несколько минут назад"). Видимо, завалился вперед из-за наших постельных утех.   
Тысячи девушек-подростков, включая бывшую хозяйку бобра, позавидовали бы мне черной завистью, прознай они о том, что случилось сегодня. А вот отец явно не посчитал бы это поводом для гордости. Стоило ему расслабиться и понадеяться, что теперь я благополучно сплавлен под крылышко к жене, как я успел растерять накопленное благоразумие, впав в зависимость от Тимоти. 

Задница ныла, а это значило, что, как минимум, весь следующий день я буду ощущать реальность произошедшего. Спасибо за эти маленькие радости, мисс физиология. 

Прислушиваясь к дыханию Тимми, я знал, что он тоже лежит рядом без сна, размышляя о чем-то своем. Возможно, если с утра он будет в добром расположении духа, то я променяю завтрак на возможность вновь опуститься на колени перед ним. 

Как только мы выйдем за двери номера, то покинем зону безвременья и вступим в опасные воды. А я все разглядывал серый потолок и боролся со сном, как обычно, отказываясь смириться с неизбежным. Я не мог утешиться мыслью "подумаю об этом завтра". Мне хотелось, чтобы сегодня не заканчивалось никогда.


End file.
